1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle power supply apparatus supplying electric power from outside a vehicle to a predetermined power-supplied object mounted on the vehicle by electromagnetic induction and a vehicle window member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, as a system supplying electric power from a power supply apparatus on a ground side to a battery mounted on a vehicle, there has been known an automatic charging system charging a battery by supplying electric power from outside the vehicle to the vehicle side by electromagnetic induction between a power receipt side coupler disposed on a front bottom surface of the vehicle and a power transmission side coupler of the power supply apparatus (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 09-182212). If a small positional misalignment occurs between the power transmission side coupler and the power receipt side coupler, this automatic charging system uses a movable arm to move the power transmission side coupler to the power receipt side coupler so that the power transmission side coupler and the power receipt side coupler are positioned in a chargeable position. Further, if even the positional correction by the movable arm fails to change the positional relation between the power transmission side coupler and the power receipt side coupler into a chargeable position, the automatic charging system notifies the driver of this effect to prompt the driver to move the vehicle to a more appropriate position.
According to the above automatic charging system, if the positional misalignment between the power transmission side coupler and the power receipt side coupler exceeds an allowable range, the movable arm cannot correct the position of the power transmission side coupler. For this reason, the driver has to move the vehicle many times based on the notification until the power transmission side coupler and the power receipt side coupler are positioned in a chargeable position.